


Just five more minutes

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Bronson (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain





	Just five more minutes

“Stop trying to squirm under me, I can’t get back to sleep if you don’t hold still, yeah?”

The sleep husky voice wakes you, your eyes opening slowly to roll onto your side beneath the heavy arm that’s draped over your waist. Half lidded gaze meets yours, the cheeks dimpling slightly when you shift closer before you duck your head to snuggle closer to his broad chest.

“What’d I just say, pet. I ain’t no blanket for you to cuddle under, stop it.”

It takes almost more effort than it’s worth but you finally manage to have him half draped over you, your legs tangling with his as you lazily rub your cheek on his collar bone. The grumble vibrates from his chest, his body shifting to accommodate you as he wraps his arm around you. The soft happy murmur that escapes you makes him sigh.

“You’ve got to get up eventually,”

“The hell I do.” your attempts to squirm farther beneath his bulk are stymied by the fact he refuses to move again. Whining you limp wristedly smack him, shoving with your shoulder.

“Here now, stop that nonsense! What do you think I am a teddy bear for you to cuddle just because you don’t want to get up?”

“…. Yes.”

You can feel your arm going numb, pinned between his chest and the bed. Making little noises of discontent you squirm until you’re on your stomach, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“This much movin about you might as well get up…”

“Nope.”

“Pet… This is ridiculous, you’re squirmin about is going to start things.”

“….” Hip wiggle.

“Oi!”


End file.
